


Girls

by warmchae



Series: Monsta x series [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmchae/pseuds/warmchae
Summary: based on the song Girls by The 1975





	Girls

_ Based on the track ‘Girls’, by The 1975. _

  
  


_ One moment I was tearing off your blouse, now your living in my house. What happened to just messin’ ‘round? _

 

“Hey,” Kihyuns voice filled my ears as he shook my shoulder, rousing me from sleep. I sat up groggily in his bed, the sheet falling away revealing my bare chest. I timidly pulled the sheet back up, I swung my legs over the bed. “Here,” He spoke quickly; rushed. My shirt from last night was tossed into my lap, in a heap. I pulled it over my head, my bra nowhere to be found. I grabbed my shorts from the other side of the room, my painties also M.I.A. I grabbed my shoes, standing in Kihyun’s room, watching him frantically pick up his room. “Why are you so rushed, Yoonie?” I asked, giggling softly. Me and Kihyun had been best friends since primary, and confessed our feelings for eachother in the twelveth grade. Now we were both 24, and a little over a year ago we had come to terms with the fact that the sexual tension was too much to handle. So, our solution? Fuck with no strings attatched. It sounds so easy, until you’re under your best friend and he’s whining at how good you feel; how good you are. I know my feelings for Kihyun changed to love drastically over the past year, I had always thought maybe I liked Kihyun, but pushed those feelings down. Until I had seen him in the most intamate way possible. I knew I loved Kihyun.

 

“I have the boys coming over, Y/N. I can’t just have your shit here all the time.” He huffed, finding my bra and shoving it in my one designated drawer in his nighstand. It was for all the clothes or anything else I left here. I frowned, feeling a little hurt. He had been acting so strange lately, even when he had sex; he was different. Distant. “Sorry, Yoo.. I just thought maybe I could stay a little-” “Stay? Y/N you’re here all the time. I always have to go to one of the other boy’s houses because you’re always here, and they can’t know about us!” He exhasperatedly sighed. I stared at him, hurt infecting my whole body. I shook my head slightly, hugging my arms arounf my own waist. “Why can’t they? They wouldn’t judge-” “We aren’t dating, Y/N! You act like we are and it’s kinda annoying. First you’re always here, then you’re always asking if the boys know, then you get butthurt when I tell you to leave MY house. It’s stressful, Y/N. You know we only do this to get it out of our systems. It means  _ nothing _ .” He spoke, shuffling around the room, snatchinf his shirts off the floor. Tears built up in my eyes then, my heart being split. Kihyun didn’t know I loved him, and I’dlike to think he wouldn’t say those things if he did. I sniffled, pressing my fingertips to my eyes. “Okay, Kihyun. I’ll g-go.” I spoke boldly, till my heart stuttered and my voice hiccuped. Kihyun turned then, his eyes fixing on my slightly red and puffy ones. “Oh, Y/N..” Kihyun softened then, stepping towards me. I stumbled backwards, bracing myself on his doorway. “No, it’s okay Kihyun. It’s fine, Okay? I’ll just go home. Call me when you aren’t so busy.” I smiled as best as I could, tears leaking from my eyes. I made it halfway down his hallway before I heard him hurrying after me. “Y/N, no come back, I didn’t mean-” “Didn’t mean what, Yoo? That you were u-using me to get ‘it’ out of your system? Like what we do is inanimate object?! No, Kihyun. We have s-sex. No- we don’t even do that. It’s more than that. O-Or it was. Until recently. You’ve been off and I know why now. You’ve gotten it out of your s-system. Well that’s fan-fucking-tastic because I wasted years on loving you for you to just tell me it means  _ literally _  nothing.” I bawled. Kihyun’s eyes were as big as his face, his messy gray-blonde hair tangled in his fingers. “Y/N, I had no idea-” “Because I didn’t want you to know yet! I was waiting until the right time! But fuck it. I don’t care. I’m leaving.” I sniffled, wiping my cheeks. “Y/N you can’t drive like this-” He reached out for my arm, missing me by a centimeter. “No, you can’t tell me what to do. Just let me go..” I sighed, walking out his front door to my car. I realised suddenly I didn’t have my keys, glancing at Kihyun. “Keys?” He asked quietly. I nodded, and he turned walking back into his house. He came back out seconds later. My key-chain in his hand. He walked to my car, stopping about a foot infront of me. “Y/N.. I really didn’t mean what I-” I held my hand up, signaling for him to stop. “Kihyun, I’m really hurt, right now. I’d like to just go home- to my home- and sleep for a while. Okay?” He nodded, looking down, I reached for my keys in his hand, and when my fingers brushed his, he grasped my hand tightly. “Don’t go. W-We can tell the boys as soon as they show up! You don’t have to leave, you c-can stay..” He suddenly cried, moving cloer to me. I gulped, feeling so small and powerless at the sight of my big strong Kihyun crying. He quickly grabbed me, holding me firmly against him. “Y/N, please you’re my best friend- no one knows me the way you do. Please- please just come inside and let’s talk.” Kihyun pleaded, his tears subsiding quickly. I shook my head, pulling from his grasp. I unlocked my car, feeling the anxiety and worry and- everything radiating from Kihyun. “Y/N-” Kihyun started. I turned, looking at him over my shoulder before turning and kissing his cheeks softly. “It’s gonna be fine, Kihyun. We just can’t do this anymore.” I sighed, climbing into my car. The window was rolled partially down from our smoking in my car last night, so I heard him when he whimpered, “Do what? We can’t do what anymore, Y/N?” I sighed, setting my belongings in the passenger seat next to me. “Us.” I sighed, looking up at Kihyun. I could have swore I saw Kihyun’s eyes dull, his heart drop, and his tears boil over. He cried, covering his mouth before turning and stomping into his house like a child.

 

_ Their just girls, breakin’ hearts. Eyes bright, uptight; just girls. _

 

“Kihyun, get up. We have a show. Monbebe didn’t pay money to see ot6. They paid for all of us; they love us. Y/N will come around, but right now Monbebe is all that matters- And knowing the dance for Dramarama.” Shownu playfully -but sternly- told Kihyun. Kihyun sighed, sitting up from the dressing room couch. Wonho was seated in the corner, playing on his phone, glancing up periodically at Kihyun before typing quickly. “What are you doing, Hoseok?” Kihyun questioned, raising his eyebrow. “Me? Oh, i’m not doing anything. Just scrolling through twitter is all..” He nervously laughed, going back to his phone. “I said, what are you doing, Hoseok. I know you aren’t on twitter because Minhyuk is. You can’t both be logged in. I’m not stupid.” Kihyun basically growled, walking to Wonho. “Okay- okay. I’m texting Y/N. She’s here to see you perform tonight. She said she misses you and wants to hear your voice and some other sappy things. She didn’t want me to tell you..” Wonho shamefully looked down. Kihyun’s eyes downcast, feeling truly terrible for making her feel that she couldn’t even come to him. He had no knowledge of her true feelings for him until Saturday morning. He was pretty sure he had started falling for her too, especially these past few months. The way she looked at him when he took her and the way she kissed him felt so real; he’d never experienced anything like it. He wanted more of it, but he was so scared to admit anything to her, fearing she wouldn’t feel the same way. He knew she did now, and he had wanted to tell her he loved her too. But she had rushed off, assuming he wasn’t on the same page. “Kihyun..?” Wonho asked, a worried tone coating his words. “Wonho, tell her to go find Hyungwon and Minhyuk. Thieir outside with the V.I.P Monbebes right now. Tell her to find them, then have them bringher back here to wait for me. I need to tell her something important.” Kihyun hurriedly spoke, shuffling around the room grabbing his black jacket. When he had finally finished with the makeup artists, he was as anxious as he was the first time he performed on No Mercy. This was his first love, after all. Coming to terms with his feelings of love for the first time will make any man tremble. “Five minutes, boys!” A stage manager called, and Kihyun’s hands and face brokw out in a cold sweat. “Guys, I don’t feel so good..” Kihyun groaned, leaning into Hyungwon -who had just arrived- for support. “Whoah there buddy, you better feel good enough to go on stage, then come back here and see your girl. She has some things to tell you.” Hyungwon mischeviously smiled in Kihyun’s direction. Kihyun cracked a small smile, his fears slowly draining. “Okay guys, Monsta x on three, ready? Hana, dul, set!” “Monsta x!” All the boys chanted their name, smiling in Kihyun’s direction as he looked out the door.

  
  


_ I said ‘oh, think ya better go. I can’t take it.’ _

 

I was sitting in the second row, Monbebes surrounding me, chanting the boys names as they come out on the stage. My eyes immediately lock onto Kihyun’s wondering ones; he was looking for me. Funny thing was, I was looking for him too. Looking for any sign he felt the same way about me as I did towards him. He sang his heart out on stage, dancing in the way only Kihyun could; graceful but rugged. My heart swelled and burst when he his his high and long note, Jooheon’s rap cutting in, their heavenly voices overlapping. I watched in pure awe and adoration as Kihyun and the boys finished the song, the Mwave stage being blessed completely. I hurried out of the crowd, shwoing the security gaurd the card that Hyungwon had told me to use when passing them. They let me through, opening the door to Monsta x’s dressing room. I sat on the tiny couch in the corner, waiting -very- impatiently. I was watching the Mwave comeback show on the tv’s they had provided in the dressing rooms. When they waved and said their outro, my skin chilled and my hands clammed up. I heard their voices speaking fluently in Korean, not understanding a single word. When the door opened, various voices called ‘Kihyun-ah!’ before I locked eyes with three boys. I smiled, my lips quivering in anticipation. When Kihyun’s wavy blonde hair came into veiw, my breath stopped short. His hair was messy, a thin sheen of sweat sitting on his skin. His mouth was slightly open, little puffs of air escaping quickly. He rubbed his hand throigh his hair, his eyes locking onto mine. His mouth closed, and he visibly swallowed. “Y/N-” “Come here, Yoonie. I missed you.” I smiled lovingly at him, patting the space beside me. He quickly walked to sit beside me, my heart warming suddenly at being close to him again. I really had missed Kihyun. I cried and sulked over the indecent at his home, but soon realised he deserved an explanation. “Kihyun,” I started, grasping his hand. “I think i’ve loved you since twelveth grade. Well, I think it was long before then, but truly realised it when we confessed our kinda feelings for eachother. You make me feel so wanted, and confident. Something I don’t feel unless i’m with you. I love the way it is when I’m with you. You- you take care of me and baby me and treat me like i’m some kind of gem-” “Because you are, Y/N. You are a gem..” He faded. I smiled, squeezing his hand before continuing. “And I was really unreasonable on Saturday. I owe you an apology for being so uptight and just- mean. I love you, alot Kihyun. And, I just needed you to know..” I shyly finished, realising all i’ve said. “I love you too, Y/N.” Kihyun’s voice rang out in my ears. My eyes locked with his, before I lunged for his lap, connecting my lips with his. He kissed me back just as eagerly, his hands holding my face. “I love you I love you I love you.” He spoke quickly, kissing me again. I giggled against his mouth, my heart fluttering. When we pulled back, he rubbed his nose against mine. It was such a small but intamate act, it had my heart beating hard against my ribs. He smiled, pushing my hair back from my face. “I think you need to go, my heart can’t take all these emotions at once.” He laughed, pulling me into his arms. “EWWW!!” Minhyuk yelled, throwing a pillow at us from one of the couches. Kihyun stuck his tongue out at Minhyuk, before kissing my nose. “Never leave me again?” Kihyun whispered, kis eyes on mine. “Never again.” I whispered back, pressing my mouth firmly against his.


End file.
